Undisclosed Desires
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Brooke Davis and Jimmy Novak thought that they were perfect, but then Castiel came to use Jimmy as his vessel and he and Brooke fell in love. Castiel/Brooke/Jimmy; a little Castiel/Brooke/Dean; Sam/Haley
1. Countdown to Vessel

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay so this is my first crossover with Brooke and Castiel in writing as Brooke and Castiel.**

**Also, let me warn you now that this story is NOT for the faint of heart.**

**The chapters won't be really long either, and this is definitely AU.**

**This is the intro and it's pretty short but the first chapter will be up in about an hour.**

**To start off, Jimmy is not married and he does not have a daughter—instead he is dating Sam's and Dean's bff, Brooke Davis.**

**Sam is in a relationship with Haley, and Dean is his good ol' Dean self with a bit of a crush on Brooke.**

**Castiel is in love with Brooke, and at first Brooke doesn't find it cheating since it's Jimmy's body, but then things get REALLY turned upside down when Brooke starts falling for Castiel too…**

**WARNINGS: Language, Dark Themes, Sex, Violence, Blood, Brief Drug Use**

**ENJOY!!**

****

Brooke Davis couldn't help but let out a scream when she saw her boyfriend, Jimmy Novak's, hand in a boiling pot of water. She wasn't sure what the Hell he thought he was doing, but she was more worried about the fact that nothing bad was happening to him. Jimmy looked up at his girlfriend and pulled his hand out of the boiling water, smiling at her and her nodding slowly.

They'd had the talk about Castiel and Brooke had, had the dreams about him, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for this. Angels was a new thing for her—in all of the hunting with Sam, and Haley and Dean she understood the demons and the ghosts, but angels? To top it off…Brooke could _hear_ them, and she hoped that didn't mean she was a vessel too—one vessel was enough for her.

"What are you doing, Jimmy?" Brooke asked him with a soft sigh.

Jimmy stepped up to her and stroked her hair. "Castiel is readying me to be his vessel—I stuck my hand in there and nothing happened."

"Wow…I guess that could be kind of neat." Brooke told him and then wrapped her arms around his neck. "When do I lose you?"

"Brooke, you're not going to lose me." Jimmy replied, kissing her softly. "You're just going to have to share me with an angel. This is an honor."

Brooke nodded at him. "Baby, I know that, I just…I'm not good at sharing."

Jimmy chuckled a little and nodded, kissing her, this time a little longer so he could remember the feel of her lips against his. At first he hadn't _wanted_ to be Castiel's vessel, but he knew that this was an honor—knew that it was in his blood. An angel needed his body and he was going to let that angel have it, because the world was more important than his own personal happiness.

"I say we take advantage of this 'us' time." Brooke told Jimmy as she pulled back a little, taking his hand. "Upstairs."

Jimmy chuckled and followed her towards the staircase. "You know I'm trying to figure out why _I_ was chosen to be the vessel of an _angel_."

"I know, right? Because your girlfriend is such a demon." Brooke told him with a laugh, shutting the bedroom door behind them and taking her shirt off. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, I do." Jimmy said with a bright smile, kissing her as he unbuttoned his dress shirt. "I love you too."

**Note: There's the intro! The first chapter is almost done. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	2. Hello, Castiel

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So here is chapter one.**

**I'm enjoying where it's going.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Dark Themes, Sex, Violence, Blood, Brief Drug Use**

**ENJOY!!**

****

"I'm kind of worried about Brooke." Haley admitted, sitting on Sam's lap on the couch and smiling at him a little.

Sam nodded and stroked her hair, kissing her cheek softly—he was worried about her too. Sam, Dean, Jimmy, Brooke and Haley lived in the same large house, and they were aware of the tension. Haley was the only one who knew just _how_ much tension too with Dean and what was going on.

"I think Brooke is going to be fine, Hales." Sam told her, taking a deep breath and then running his fingers along her back. "Brooke is strong and she'll get through this, if we're by her every step of the way."

"Her boyfriend is about to be _not_ her boyfriend." Haley said and sighed. "I don't know what to do for her though? He's doing the right thing here…right?"

Dean nodded as he came into the living room. "Yeah, he is."

Dean knew he was only saying it because of how much Brooke knew about him, and because for some reason it wasn't going to kill him so much to see Jimmy not be around anymore because he was now an angel. As much as Dean didn't want to _believe_ in the whole angel thing, if Castiel really _was_ this angel that had brought him out of Hell, he would know things and eventually Brooke would know. Dean knew Brooke well enough to know that with Castiel in Jimmy's body no matter what he did Brooke wasn't going to let him out of her sight.

"He and Brooke think that it's the right thing, so it's the right thing. Now, I'm hungry so…" Dean told them.

Haley rolled her eyes. "I'll make you a sandwich."

"Good—I could eat a horse." Dean said with a nod.

"Stop making my girlfriend your maid." Sam told his brother as Haley got off his lap to make Dean some food.

Haley laughed as she headed to the kitchen. "It's okay Sam—least I can do to keep Dean's mind off of all the sex Brooke and Jimmy are having right now."

****

Jimmy ran his hands along Brooke's bare arms as she stroked his hair, kissing her as he moved his naked body against hers, a little sorry about their predicament. He had accepted Castiel's proposition without talking to Brooke about it, and he felt like he had to make it up to her. She'd been putting her own things on hold for him and she really made it clear to him that she was on board with all of it.

If there was one thing that Jimmy felt grateful for, it was his girlfriend and the way she put everyone and everything above herself. He didn't like making her do that with something this huge, but he had to do it, and she seemed to be taking it pretty well. If only she would just tell him how she was feeling exactly instead of masking it all with jokes and sex.

"Maybe we should talk…" Jimmy offered, rocking his body against hers and pulling his lips away.

Brooke shook her head as she tilted it back and bit her lip, matching his thrusts with her own. She didn't _want_ to talk about anything—she just wanted to spend as much time with Jimmy as she could before Castiel took over. Pretty soon after Castiel took over, Brooke was going to have to bond with someone else, and she wasn't going to be able to be this close to Jimmy like this.

"Brooke—"

"—I love you."

Brooke's lips crashed into Jimmy's to stop him from talking, and moved against him a little faster, her release crashing into her. Jimmy kissed her a little harder and came to his breaking point soon afterwards, pulling out and holding her close to him, running his lips along her damp forehead. If she didn't want to talk, than they wouldn't talk, and that was that—Brooke always seemed to get what she wanted.

****

"This whole thing is so fucking stupid." Brooke cursed, running her fingers through her hair and looking up at Sam and Dean as Dean shoved some sandwich into his face and Sam took a breath.

Haley came out of the kitchen and set a sandwich in front of Brooke. "Least you can do is eat, honey."

"I don't _want_ to eat, Hales! Jimmy is about to become the new home of an angel tonight—the angel that gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Stop saying that!" Dean told her, grunting a little. "You keep making gay jokes about it and I'm still skeptical enough that he was an angel—no matter your chats with him or your prophetic dreams."

Sam shook his head slowly. "Just have some faith, Dean. If Brooke says he's an angel, then he's an angel."

Dean sighed at that because he knew that he should believe her because he didn't have a reason not to, but for some reason seeing her so intent on keeping Jimmy no matter what was getting to him. He knew he kind of had a thing for her and he knew he hadn't acted on it because of Jimmy, and part of him was just hoping that with Jimmy out of the picture for a while, Brooke would notice him. Still, Dean didn't want to _actually_ admit that to himself, and so he just sighed and nodded because he believed everything she said.

"So when does this all take place?" Haley asked, sitting down next to Brooke and pointing to the sandwich since Brooke hadn't moved to eat it. "When does Jimmy let this Castiel take over?"

Castiel entered the room in Jimmy's body and took a breath. "I'm already here."

**Note: And there's the first actual chapter! This story has a lot more in it! Flashbacks in the next chapter. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	3. Communication is Key

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**It's been FOREVER, but I NEED to write about Castiel right now…it's not even a question!**

**I apologize for this Castiel of mine, but he's a little lusty and though still **_**adorably**_** awkward and sexy, he is also kind of…a mastermind…and the reason why will be explained soon.**

**If you don't like that, I suggest not continuing to read…this whole story is VERY AU, and though most things and characters are the same, the storyline demands Castiel to be a little more commanding…**

**WARNINGS: ****Language, Dark Themes, Sex, Violence, Blood, Brief Drug Use**

**ENJOY!**

****

Brooke was avoiding Castiel like the plague and he understood that, but he honestly wasn't very all right with it. He knew that as a human she would find it rather disconcerting, but he'd been in love her for a very long time. He had been watching her since she was little and he knew she'd find that creepy…and he knew she wouldn't understand. On the other hand, he understood that he was in her boyfriend's body, and that in itself was making this hard for her.

"So…what exactly is it that you're accomplishing being in Jimmy?" Haley asked Castiel, handing Sam his third cup of coffee that morning.

There had been exactly _two_ hunts since Castiel had taken Jimmy's body over, and on each of those hunts, Dean and Brooke had taken out the demons. Brooke wanted her mind off of Jimmy being gone, and Dean wanted to be close to Brooke to find an 'in' to make his move. Sam and Haley had been getting to know Castiel, and they were both rather fond of him, but still confused as to how this was all going to work out.

"We are going to stop the breaking of the seals." Castiel explained to them. "All of the angels are gathering on Earth to stop Lilith."

Sam nodded slowly. "I understand that, I just…why did you pick Jimmy?"

Castiel knew that that question was going to be asked of him eventually, and he really didn't have a 'good' answer for it. He wanted to be able to occasionally be near Brooke…that was just the way that it _had_ to be for him. On the other hand, Castiel knew that if he told them that, he wouldn't be able to gain their trust, and he _needed_ their trust more than they could possibly know.

"Jimmy was the perfect vessel, and he agreed." Castiel told them, and he smiled internally because it hadn't been a lie…it just wasn't the whole truth.

Haley smiled at him. "Well we're happy to have you, Castiel."

"Thank you." Castiel told her, knowing that would be polite.

"So…how are we all going to ease Brooke into this?" Sam asked them, looking between Castiel and Haley. "I mean I know at some point Castiel has to do this, but…she's going to mope around about Jimmy once the hunting is no longer distracting her."

Haley sighed loudly. "I hate to say it, but…I think Dean should talk to her."

"Why, so he can hit on her?" Sam asked her skeptically, raising his eyebrows at her.

Haley sent him a look and then laughed a little and nodded, both of them laughing more because it was true. They both knew that Dean had a crush on Brooke, even though _he_ wouldn't admit it, and Brooke was too busy being in love with Jimmy to _notice_. Then there was Castiel…Castiel who was in love with her, but knew he couldn't act on it—it would go against everything that he was.

****

"I don't _want_ to talk to him." Brooke said with a shrug, fixing up Dean's arm.

He'd asked her about Castiel after he'd gotten himself slashed by the demon he and Brooke had been fighting. She didn't want his arm to get infected, and she was patching him up like a good friend would, not wanting to talk about this new angel. She understood why he was there, and she accepted him because it was what Jimmy had _wanted_, but _she_ wanted _Jimmy_…_not_ Castiel.

"Maybe it would be best if you did." Dean said shrugging, then cringing first because it stung his wound and second because Brooke smacked him.

She made a face at him. "Hold still, Dean! I almost opened up your wound more!"

"Sorry." Dean told her honestly and then sighed. "You're going to have to work with him eventually so…just stop being such a baby and deal with it like a man."

"I'm going to deal with it like a _woman_ and _talk_ to him…men _don't_ talk, right?" Brooke teased with a smirk on her face. "I mean I just wonder because _you_ of all people _don't_ care and share I think _you're_ a man."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh, ha, ha—you're _such_ a comedian."

"I try." Brooke said with a smile and a shrug.

She finished patching Dean up and then they returned to Brooke's and Haley's house, smiling at each other and then heading in. She had to brave everyone sooner or later, but was _beyond_ relieved to see that it was just Sam and Haley. Then again it was Sam and Haley practically going at it on the kitchen table and while she shielded her eyes from Sam's and Haley's half-nakedness, Dean whistled. The two pulled apart abruptly and then pulled their shirt to them, Brooke giving them a thumbs-up but keeping her eyes covered.

"Wow…I'm just…you guys _have_ a room!" Brooke told them. "People _used_ to eat on this table!"

Sam chuckled awkwardly. "_Used_ to?"

"Well no one's gonna eat on it _now_!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Sorry, Brooke, we just…Castiel left and we had an opening." Haley said, reaching over and smacking Dean in his hurt arm when he opened his mouth. "No dirty joke from _you_, Mister!"

Brooke laughed and then rolled her eyes, and then headed to her room, pulling off her shirt to change. Suddenly she realized that there was someone else in there and she pulled her shirt to her and turned around, Castiel standing there. She just made a face and then opened her mouth to say something and then closed her mouth again—she didn't know _what_ to say to him.

"We need to talk." Castiel told her simply.

Well…at least _he_ did…

**Note: There will be flashbacks in the next chapter promise—I just needed to build up a little more in this one. Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
